Resentfally Falling
by HannahBananz
Summary: Summer Adams is a 21 year old young woman on her way to live with her cousin Bonnie Bennet. Although she swore she would stay away from him, Summer soon meets Damon Salvatore. Tensions fly, fights break out, Kidnap occurs and an unexpected love begins.
1. Summers Arrival

**HEY! So this is my first ever fan fiction and I am enjoying writing it so much! I absolutely adore the vampire diaries and feel bad that Damon never gets the girl, so I decided I would let him have Summer. **

**Anyway I hope you like it, please review good or bad. Any comments will be helpful!**

**Bye for now xx**

* * *

><p>Resentfully Falling<p>

Chapter 1 – Summer's arrival

Summers POV

I stared out of the car window as it sped along the roads of my new town. Well the place I would be living for a few months at least. My eyes caught sight of a glistening rain drop slowly making its way down the smooth glass. _What am I doing here? _I thought to myself as the rain drop reached the end of its journey. As if by magic my phone went off. Oh great.

'Hey mom, Is everything okay?'

'_Yes honey its going really well here, but what I want to know is how it's going at your end? Are you there yet?'_

'Nope not quite, I should be here soon though. Look mom why am I even going to Mystic Falls? I'm 21 years old! An adult for goodness sake, I don't understand why I couldn't stay at home well you're away.'

'_I will tell you why Summer, this convention is 6 months long and I don't want you being home alone all that time with what's been going on lately. Besides Bonnie is fairly new to witch craft and I think it would be good for both of you to spend some time together, she is your cousin after all.' _

'I can look after myself mom! If Trent came after me again I would so take him down! He doesn't want to mess with us Adam girls! I guess you're right about Bonnie though, it would be good to see her. Six months is such a long time though mom!'

'_You need to be more careful Summer, your powers are strong but Trent is a vampire and therefore very dangerous. I know it's a long time honey but this is good for me! Anyway I have to go now baby girl. I love you. Oh and have you got your grandmothers book? It would be good to show Bonnie and its might come in useful.' _'

Yes mom, I've got it and don't worry I will keep it safe. I love you too. Bye.' I ended the call and took a deep breath. I guess I'm really doing this.

I looked out the window again and saw we were coming to a stop. I thanked the cab driver and got out. Bonnie was waiting for me. 'Bonnie!' I shouted and ran to give my younger cousin a hug. 'It's good to see you, I'm so sorry to hear about your grams.' I hugged her tighter and hoped she knew how sorry I really was, I know how it feels to lose your grandmother.

'Hey Summer, it's great to see you too! Thanks, it's hard but I have great people around me keeping me positive.'

I gave her a sympathetic smile.

'Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight. I figured as you're new to town It would be good to introduce you to some of the residents. My friends and I are going to the Mystic Grill tonight, it will be fun.' Bonnie smiled warmly as she said this, and I suddenly felt a lot better about being here.

'Yeah thanks Bonnie sounds awesome! Help me get my stuff inside though will ya?' I giggled as I struggled to pick up one of my heavy bags.

I looked at myself in the long mirror that belonged in the large bedroom that I would be sleeping in for the next few months. I didn't know what to wear tonight as I wasn't quite sure what sort of place the Mystic Grill was. I decided to go with a knee length red dress with a big black bow around the waist that enhanced my curves. I dressed it down with a fitted black cardigan and flats. I didn't want to look too dressed up. I studied my long mahogany brown hair. Why did it have to be so straight? A few waves would be nice! I decided to shove it up in a messy bun. That will have to do I thought to myself as I added the finishing touch – My cherry morello lip-gloss. I had another final look at myself. The ballerina flats made my long dark legs look a little stumpy, but other than that I looked decent.

'Hey Summer, you ready yet? Stefan and Elena are here!' I heard Bonnie shout from downstairs.

I had met Elena before, she was Bonnie's best friend along with Caroline Forbes, and I really liked her. Stefan I had yet to meet. I had heard all about him and his brother Damon from Bonnie and knew that Stefan was the good brother, where as Damon was another story. Bonnie had told me to stay away from him if I could. I didn't quite believe Stefan could be good though, I mean I have met vampires before and none of them had any redeeming qualities. I shivered as my mind wondered to Trent. I am definitely staying away from that Damon I said to myself as I walked down the stairs. I have had enough of evil vampires.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Elena, Bonnie and Stefan standing by the front door.

'I'm ready, sorry I took so long.' I said as I walked over to them. 'Hey Elena it's great to see you again. Gosh it's been so long!'

'Summer, Hi!' Elena gave me a hug and smiled. Now I remember why I liked her so much. She was so friendly and welcoming. 'This is my boyfriend Stefan.' She said as I turned to look at him.

He was tall, muscular and extremely good looking. Vampires I thought, curse their amazing looks. 'Hey Stefan it's nice to meet you!' I smiled as I said this because I felt like he was looking for my approval. Bonnie must have mentioned I knew what he was.

'Hello, It's great to meet you too Summer. Welcome to Mystic Falls.' I could see he had relaxed as soon as I smiled at him and he took my hand and shook it. I knew why he did it. He wanted me to trust him, to let me know he wasn't going to harm me. I felt it when my hand touched his. Stefan Salvatore meant me no harm; he only wished to be my friend. I appreciated the gesture and nodded my head in thanks.

'Right shall we go then, or are we going to stand here all night?' Bonnie Laughed, as she made her way out the door.

I took a good look around when we got inside the Mystic grill. I was definitely over dressed. Everyone was wearing jeans and t-shirts. Oh well, never mind I thought. It was crowded, but it was occupied with mostly teenagers. I noticed that there were a few snooker tables. I love snooker, but I'm so competitive I hate losing. I noticed the bar next. Wow I really need a drink I thought as we made our way to a table near the bar. When we were seated I told the others I would get the drinks, and made my way to the bar.

'Hey can I have woo woo cocktail and three cokes please.' I said to the barman as I sat down on a stall. 'Actually throw in 2 jager bombs with that as well. What the hell I thought to myself, it has been a long day. I could down them quickly without the others noticing.

'Can I see your ID please miss?' The barman asked me while he scrutinised me with suspicious eyes.

In a way I was flattered. I hadn't been asked for ID since I was seventeen. In my town they didn't really give a damn about what age you were as long as they were making money. I was a little surprised though as I wasn't expecting him to want to see any identification. My delay only made the barman impatient and he sighed. This pissed me off so I handed him that card rather forcefully. 'Here you go' I snapped.

The Barman nodded, finally satisfied and handed me back my driving licence. He placed the jager bombs down in front of me, and then went on to make the other drinks. 'Fuck it' I whispered as I downed the shots as fast as I could.

'Damn! That was impressive.' I heard a deep seductive voice say from beside me. 'Come on, tell me, what's a pretty young thing like you doing, swearing and drinking like she hasn't had a drink in a year?'

I could hear the smirk in his voice before I had even looked at him. I slowly moved my head to the right and knew, from the second my eyes rested on his face, who he was. I had never seen him before but his dark, smouldering look gave him away. Cut me a break! I thought as I rolled my eyes. 'Damon Salvatore.' I said as turned my head back to the bar.

'Oh so we've met before? What did we do, remind me? I am sorry that I can't remember your face but I do go through a lot of attractive girls, and you are _very _attractive.' He leaned in as he said the last two words and whispered them in my ear. His warm breath caressed my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. 'You know, you could always show me what we did.'

Wow, he really was a dick. Who the hell did he think he was? 'I've gone through a lot of attractive girls?' seriously? Who says that in a chat up line? He might be ridiculously hot, but he was a jerk. I had only met him 20 seconds ago and he was already trying to sleep with me. 'I'm so sorry to disappoint you Damon, but we have never done anything and I can assure you we _never _will. I know who you are because Bonnie has told me all about you, and her description fits you perfectly!'

'Bonnie?' He looked confused for a minute. 'Ahh I see. Summer isn't it? Bonnie's cousin. Well well well, you are definitely not what I was expecting. 'His eyes slowly made his way down my body and rested on my breasts and legs. He licked his lips and had this look on his face like he wanted to eat me. He probably did seeing as though he was a vampire.

I'm not having this! You vile little creep! I thought as I did something that would cause him pain. I watched as his eyes scrunched up and his smirk turned into a grimace. I smiled with satisfaction as he grabbed his head and groaned in pain. I loved being a witch sometimes; giving a vampire an agonising headache was priceless.

'You little bitch.' Damon gasped as I slowly began easing the pain he was feeling.

'Let me get this straight right now. If you _ever_ check me out or chat me up again then that pain won't just be in your head. Got it?' I snarled at him as I stopped the pain completely. I turned back to the bar and picked up my tray of drinks. 'Leave me the hell alone' I said giving him one last look before I walked off. It frustrated me to see that he was laughing. What an infuriating idiot!

I tried to enjoy the rest of the night, but Damon had already ruined it. I don't know why he made me so angry, I had only had one brief encounter with him, but he was so full of himself. I couldn't sleep that night. I lay in bed staring at the lumps on the ceiling as I tried to calm myself down.


	2. Part Time Job

Chapter 2 – Part time job

Summer's POV

I jolted awake by the sound of an amazingly load bang. I rubbed my sore tired eyes and sat up. I forced my eyes to look at my hello kitty alarm clock. 8. 00 Am. The last time I looked at my clock it was 5.30 AM. Oh frigging fantastic I slept for 2 and a half hours, not good I sighed. Damn you Damon Salvatore. I heard another Bang and I felt this horrible feeling of dread washed over me, like someone had walked over my grave. 'BONNIE? BONNIE ARE YOU OKAY?' I screamed and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I found her in the kitchen, a sauce pan was a few feet away and another was in the air. The bloody girl frightened me to death and she was practising her bloody levitation spell. It's not even particularly useful. 'For goodness sake Bonnie, you scared me half to death! I thought you were seriously hurt!' She looked up from her trance as she placed the saucepan back down on the counter.

'Oh sorry Summer! I usually practice my spells in the morning; I find it easier to concentrate. My mom is always at work at this time so I'm normally home alone. I completely forgot you were here. Did I wake you?' She looked at me with genuinely sorry eyes and I felt my anger disappear. This is her home after all; it's none of my business what she does.

'Don't worry honey, the noise frightened me that's all. I think it's awesome that you practise your magic every day. I remember when I used to do that. I should get back into it really. Maybe we could take a look at my grandmothers spell book some time. There's some great spells in there.' I smiled at Bonnie.

'Yeah that sounds awesome, thanks Summer! I absolutely love practising, it just gives me this warm feeling inside, you know? Anyway I better be off, Caroline needs me for some retail therapy.' She laughed.

'Okay, have fun! I might hit the shops myself later, I'm think I will search for a job first though, might as well do something with my time if I'm going to be here for the next 6 months. Thanks by the way. For letting me stay with you for so long. I really do appreciate it.' I really was so grateful to Bonnie and her mother and I hoped that there was something I could do to thank them.

'Don't be so silly Sum! I love having you here! It's like having a substitute sister for 6 months. You're family anyway, we wouldn't have you at home on your own for half a year!' She winked and then left to meet Caroline.

'Time to get on with the job hunting then Summer' I said to myself as I went upstairs to shower.

I had been walking around town for three hours and had been in every shop possible but nowhere was hiring. I knew there was one last possibility but I really didn't want to work in there. 'Come on Summer Adams! You are a mature sensible young woman and you can work anywhere, even if it does have customers who are creeps.' I often gave myself pep talks when I know I should do something I didn't want to. I took a deep breath and pushed the door of the Mystic Grill open. 'It's now or never sunshine.' I forced each of my feet to move, one in front of the other, and kept my eyes staring forwards. I didn't want to know if he was here. When I reached the bar I made myself look around. Thank goodness he wasn't there. The barman from yesterday came over, and asked what I wanted. 'I was just wondering if you had any jobs going at the moment. I plan to stay in Mystic falls for a good few months and figured it would be good to get a job.' I smiled at him as seductively as I could, hoping it may increase my chances of getting a job.

'You're in luck. There's a part time position available as a barmaid. You will have to work Monday through Friday 12-4 and you will get weekends off. It isn't great pay but we're desperate so if you want it you can start now, without an interview.' He said it like he was doing me a favour.

Sure being thrown into a job 2 minutes after you had walked into the damn place was a favour, I thought bitterly. I had to weigh up my options. I could start a job now, with good hours but rubbish pay and the likes of Damon Salvatore irritating me for the duration of my shift, or do nothing for 6 months and be incredibly bored. I could avoid seeing Damon if I declined the offer though.

'You strike me as someone who likes a drink, being an attractive young girl I'm sure you will get a lot of men buying you free drinks, and you don't have to go home with any of them.' He smirked as he said this but what he said made up my mind.

'I will take the job. You aren't the only one desperate.' I said to the barman who I noticed was called Adam. Besides I did like a drink and I needed something to do to pass the time of day. Adam opened the latch in the counter and let me through to the bar. He went through how to pour and make different drinks and cocktails, threw me an apron and left for a so called break. 'Bunking off I expect the cheeky bastard' I thought angrily.

'Hey there sweet lips, I must say you are looking rather hot in that apron of yours, like a sexy housewife, I like it.' I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I was glad my back was turned on him so he couldn't see my face. I didn't want to give him the reaction he was after. I turned around slowly 'What can I get you Damon? I asked with a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

'Well your number would be a good start, but I don't think were at that stage yet. So I think a scotch will do.' He winked at me and looked as smug as ever. I wanted to hit him right in the face but I knew he wouldn't feel it, besides I had decided that I wasn't going to react towards him.

'Okay, one scotch coming right up.' I turned away as quickly as possible to get him his drink. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I heard him whistle.

'What happened to that cold, feisty girl that I had the pleasure to meet yesterday? You know you really hurt my feelings yesterday, it's not often a girl turns me down. Don't worry though, you will want me eventually.' That did it. I couldn't believe he could possibly think I would ever want to have him. I didn't even want him looking at me let alone touching me for crying out load.

'Give it a fucking rest Damon. I am wearing vervain so you can't compel me! Compulsion is the only way you will ever get me to 'want you' I spat out the last two words. 'I will never want you, if you were the last man on earth I wouldn't go near you. You are a creep, a murderer and an all round prick, so don't you think for one second you have a chance with me, because you don't! 'I growled at him in a venomous voice that was quiet so no-one else could here. God he made me so angry.

'See Summer it's happening already, you didn't use your magic on me this time. You might not know it yet but you like me, and it won't be long until you ask me to have my wicked way with you.' He was staring in my eyes as he said this and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were, Pale ice blue. He couldn't compel me but I was still transfixed by them. I shook my head to get out of my stupid trance.

'I am not going to waste my energy on you any more than I have to Damon, but should it come to it I will use my powers on you again, and to a much more painful extend than the last time. Don't push me Mr Salvatore.' I threatened. All of a sudden Damon's phone went off, he answered it and an expression that I couldn't place spread across his face. I heard him say that he would be 'Right there' to the person on the other end of the line.

'I have to go now beautiful, something's come up, and however much I would just _love _to stay here with you, I find myself having to leave. Until next time.' He gave me another ridiculous wink and sped out of the room. I was left looking at his broad back with a feeling of... very slight disappointment?


	3. A Nasty Surprise

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has added my story to their favourites lists! It really means a lot, and as my first Fan fiction I find it really touching that people are even reading my story.**

**I would absolutely love it if you could review, I strive to be a better writer and as I am new to writing it would be much appreciated.**

**I forgot to mention that the story takes place anytime after season 2 epsiode 17 'Know thy enemy'. I have decided that as this is my first Fan fiction, actually it's the first story I have written in years, I am not going to link it in to much with what happens in the show. I may become more confident and change my mind but for now i'm going to let it be its own thing. **

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – A nasty surprise<p>

Summers POV

As I finished my first shift at the Grill, I tried to forget the twinge of disappointment I felt when Damon left. I couldn't stand him, in fact I _hated _him. Damon Salvatore was an egotistical, smug, womanising vampire, so no; it could not have been disappointment. Anti climax that's what it was. I had gotten myself worked up by shouting at him and he left without acknowledging what I had said. Yes that was it. I suddenly felt much better after realising why I had felt so strange when he left. Right then Summer, what to do now? I wondered as I opened the door to the Grill and took a deep breath of fresh air. I didn't want to go home yet so I decided to take a walk around the town, look at the beautiful scenery.

As I walked along the glistening river by the Lockwood estate, I came across a notice board. There were many adverts but one in particular caught my eye. It was on a bright pink piece of paper and the title read 'Puurfect Kitties; Auditions Sunday 29th May at 14.00pm.' I had always loved music and my grandmother had paid for me to have singing lessons so I was a good singer, although I probably shouldn't say that. I was in a band when I was 16 and I had loved it. 'Do it Summer, you have 6 months to spend here, might as well do something fun.' I giggled as I tapped the address in my phone. Sunday was tomorrow, which meant I had only the evening to work out what I would sing. I felt rather excited at the prospect of being in a band again, I adored performing for people. 'I really hope I get it.' I worried as I made my way home to put together an audition.

I felt incredibly nervous as I walked into the room to which the auditions were being held. At the back of the room was a table which sat three incredibly attractive women.

'Hey, you must be Summer. My name Is Kate and these are my best friends Gemma and Janey.' The two girls said their hellos with beautiful white smiles.

'Try not to be too nervous hun; you look good already, I adore those shoes!' Exclaimed Kate. 'Start when you're ready.'

I thought it was humorous how serious they were taking it; they acted as if they were famous! I had decided to sing Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love' as it showed off my voice to a high standard, and it was also one of my favourite songs. I thanked Kate and then nodded to let them now I would be starting soon. I began to sing.

'_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love.'_ I sang loudly as I projected my voice across the room. I held on to my stomach as I belted out my favourite verse as powerfully as I could. _'The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret, the winds of change are blowing wild and free, you ain't seen nothing like me yet!'_ I bellowed as my eyes scrunched up in concentration. When I open my eyes I saw Kate, Gemma and Janey staring at me with huge grins on their faces. 'I think they liked it Summer. I thought excitedly to myself as I waited for their comments.

'Wow. Just wow.' Whispered Kate.

'Amazing.' Gemma smiled

'Incredible.' Laughed Janey

'I think we have found our girl, ladies!' Said Kate as she stood up and walked towards me. 'Welcome to the team.' Kate offered me her hand and I shook it with a sense of pride. It was only a small local band but I felt like I had just won American Idol. 'GO SUMMER.' I screamed in my head.

'Wow! Really? Thank you so much! I need something to do in this place, and what's better than doing something you love.' I smiled up at Kate and wanted to hug her as I was so happy.

After my audition Kate, Gemma, Janey and I practiced every night for the following four days, as Gemma had landed us a gig at Tyler Lockwood's house on the Friday night. His mom was away for the weekend, so he was throwing a huge party. Tyler said he couldn't pay us but he said there would be lots of alcohol and it was an opportunity to get ourselves known. I had heard from Bonnie that practically every teenager at their school over the age of 16 was attending. I was really looking forward to it, I hadn't been to a party in months and I hadn't performed in years. I wasn't looking forward to the stupid outfits we had to wear, however. Kate had said we should wear clothes that would represent our name, so she had the idea of wearing cat suits. Leather cat suits. I was absolutely horrified at the idea; I didn't look good in a cat suit. I wasn't big not by any means, but I wasn't the slimmest person either. At a size 12 I learned to embrace my curves and I accepted my body, but there wasn't a chance in hell of me wearing a cat suit. I had managed to persuade Kate that it would be better if we wore jumpsuits, but when she showed me the ones she had bought for us it wasn't much better. They were leopard print and extremely tight with lots on show up top. I thought it was absolutely ridiculous that she was buying outfits like this; I mean we were an unknown, small town group not huge global stars. It was too late to buy myself another outfit though, so I had no choice. I just hoped against hope that Damon wasn't going to be there.

I first spotted him when we were on our seventh song of the evening. I was singing the words to Bruno Mars' Grenade, trying not to move too much in case my already much exposed breasts were to pop out completely and say hello to my audience. I was actually trying to find Bonnie, she said she would be coming, and as she was my cousin I wanted to know if she thought I was doing okay. As my emerald green eyes scanned many faces, I caught sight of a tall dark figure at the back of the room. His perfect ice blue eyes were staring right at me, boring into my skin. As usual he looked incredibly smug, but there was something else written on his face, that I couldn't work out. When he noticed me looking at him he grinned from ear to ear in the most annoying fashion I had ever seen. It seemed to take his lips forever to form into a smile. 'Dick!' I thought to myself as I looked away, pretending I didn't know it was him. I knew we only had 3 more songs to sing before we finished our set and was certain Damon was going to pounce on me the moment I got off of the stage. 'You seriously have it in for me up there don't you?' I cursed to the heavens. Why did he have to be here? I wanted to enjoy myself for one night, without having anyone or anything ruin it. I didn't think it was possible anymore. Damon seemed to show up where ever I went and I couldn't understand why.

'Wit-a-woo!' Damon whistled as my feet removed themselves from the stage. 'You are one sexy Kitten miss Adams.' He purred in my ear. 'Are you sure you don't want to come but to mine and have some fun.' He wrapped is muscley arms around my waist as he said this, causing me to stiffen in his uncalled for embrace. I honestly didn't know who on earth he thought he was, and I was tired of giving him the same reaction, it didn't seem to stop him from being any less of a dickhead. I needed to change my tactic and I Knew just how to do it.

'You know what Damon, you're right. I can't stay away from you any longer. I tried to stop myself because you are a _very _bad man Mr Salvatore and it's never good when I get involved with bad boys. I whispered seductively in his ear. 'It just so happens that tonight, I have had a little bit too much to drink and am on a high from the gig, and you know what?' I asked in a voice I didn't recognise as my own. 'I don't want this high to end. I want you Damon, and I want you know.' As I finished me sentence I nibbled his ear, and pulled away from his embrace. His eyes were full of shock and delight at finally succeeding in his plan to win me over. I began to walk away and turned around after a couple of steps and signalled Damon to follow with my finger I winked before I continued to walk on. I nearly lost my composure at that point because I knew Damon Salvatore would not be following me. I carried on walking biting my lip to stop myself from laughing and only turned around again when I was by the front door. When I saw him still stood there with anger, frustration and disappointment on his face I could no longer hold back my laughs and giggled uncontrollably for several minutes. Damon's head shot up when he heard me laughing and gave me the most venomous look imaginable, this only made me laugh more because he couldn't do anything; I had glued him to his spot, quite literally. When I had finally managed to get control of myself I mouthed the words 'I hate you, and don't forget it.' Then I turned around and made my exit. 'Sorry Damon, but you are going to be stuck there until I get home.' I whispered out load to myself. I saw Kate on my way to the car I bought cheap and said my goodbyes.

I couldn't stop laughing on the drive home. The thought of Damon Salvatore stripped of movement was hilarious to me, and knowing he believed he was going to have sex with me only made the trick sweeter. 'Take that Damon! I told you not to push me!' I giggled into the silence of my 1999 blue Nissan Micra. As I pulled up along the kerb outside Bonnie's home an uneasy feeling washed over me, like something bad was going to happen. I got out of the car wearily and looked around. Nothing. I still felt like there was a pair of eyes on me so I ran for the door, but something was suddenly in front of me menacingly blocking my path.

'Hello my sweet Summer, I have been looking for you.' I heard them growl as they grabbed my wrist in a vice like manner.

'Trent!' I choked.


	4. Followed

**Hey guys! I know I keep saying it but I really am thankful to everyone who is adding my story to their favourites or subscribtion list! The fact the people are even reading my little story really amazes me let alone people actually liking it! So thanks so much! **

**Maybe someone would like to do a review as well? :P I really would love to hear your comments; long, short. good or bad! Any advice or comments would be much appreciated. :)**

**Anyway heres chapter 4 I hope you enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Followed<p>

Trent's POV

Looking into her usually emerald green eyes, that were now consumed with blackness as her pupils widened in fear, I knew that Summer Adams was finally going to die. It had taken me only 2 weeks to find her here in this silly small town, and now I would take great joy in killing her. Her murder would be bitter sweet though, don't get me wrong I wanted my revenge on the Adams' but Summer was my angels best friend and I knew, if she were still with me, she would hate me for what I was about to do. I couldn't let it distract me from my task though, my sweet angel wasn't here, Summers grandmother saw to that and died before I could seek my revenge on her. Summer was my victim now, lovely little Summer Adams.

'Don't look so frightened pet, I will make this quick. I'm all about long painful deaths but I have things to be doing. I promise it won't hurt a bit. Well maybe a little, but you will be gone in seconds.' I said in an excitable tone. I had waited over a year for the chance to reap my revenge on an Adams girl and the time was finally here when I would. All of a sudden I felt the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life. My head felt like it was exploding over and over again. I fell to the ground as the pain intensified with every damned second. What the hell was that? I couldn't concentrate for what felt like an eternity and just when I thought my head was going to burst open the pain stopped. I got up from the ground and looked around. Summer had gone. It clicked then, none other than a witch could cause pain like that to anyone, let alone a vampire. How could I not know she was a witch? I had been watching her for a long time and I had never witnessed her use magic. This was not good. I needed to kill her but it was going to be a lot harder than I first thought. Fucking witch, I will kill you Summer Adams just you wait!

Summers POV

I slid down the black front door breathing heavily and burst into tears. He's found me. How the hell did he find me? This couldn't be happening. What the hell am I going to do? He knows where I am, it wouldn't take much for him to sneak up behind me and snap my neck. I started to shake and hyperventilate.

'Summer, what's wrong? What's happened? Summer look at me! What's going on?' Bonnie shouted at me as I tried to calm myself down.

'He's f f found me Bonnie, he's going to k k kill me.' I stuttered in between gasping breaths.

'Who's found you? Summer who is going to kill you?' Bonnie placed both of her hands on my shoulders and shook me gently. I looked in her brown eyes and could see they were full of concern.

'Trent has found me. Listen to me Bonnie do not, I repeat DO NOT let anyone into this house that you don't know. Not a delivery guy, a sales person, an unknown friend to your mom, _anyone. _Do you understand me? Trent is a vampire and he is out to kill me, the moment he is invited in is the moment I will die, and possibly you and your mother too.' I told her firmly when I had finally managed to get my breath back. Bonnie's face was now as pale as a ghosts and it was etched with terror.

'Why Summer? Why have you got a vampire out to kill you? What have you done?' She whispered in a voice barely audible.

'I haven't done anything Bonnie, I can't explain right now. I need to figure out what the fuck I am going to do. I'm sorry Bonnie but I need some space.' I told her as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

I walked straight over to my bed and pulled out the large wooden box that was situated underneath. I then took off my necklace and used the 'pendant' which was actually the key to unlocking the box, twisted it in the tiny hole, and lifted the lid. Inside laid my grandmothers grimoire. The hard brown faded cover was smothered in dust. I wiped it with my hand and sneezed when the dust made its way up my nose. I needed to find a spell that I could use the next time I was to come face to face with the nightmare I call Trent. A spell that would kill him on the spot. I opened the book to its middle page and closed my eyes. I bought all of my power to the front of my mind and concentrated on the kind of spell I needed. The pages began to turn, faster and faster and a gush of musty wind lifted my hair. I opened my eyes only when the pages stopped turning and looked down. I had found my spell.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little less terrified of the prospect of stepping out of the house. I had read the spell over and over for hours on end until it was stuck in the fore front of my mind. I knew what I had to do now to kill Trent, the only worry was if was going to work. I knew my powers were strong, but the spell I would need to use on Trent was one of immense power, and I wasn't sure if I could pull it off. 'Trust yourself and your powers Summer! You know you can do it. You can't stay in the house for the next five and a half months. Now get to work.' I told myself as I got out of bed and began to get dressed. I couldn't help but jump every time I heard an unexpected noise, but eventually I mustered up enough courage and made my way to work wearily and ready to kill.

The next couple of days went by without a sign on Trent. I was being extra careful and only went out to go to work. I made sure I went straight home after my shift and I told Kate, Gemma and Janey that I wouldn't be making any band practises for a while. After the fourth day of pussy footing around I decided I wasn't going to do it anymore. I had gone four days without so much as a glance of Trent, and I was fed up of being home with the door locked by half four in the afternoon. I hadn't seen Damon in the Grill that day so I stayed and had a few drinks. Of course a few turned into half a dozen and soon I was absolutely wasted.

'I think it's about time you got yourself home Summer...' Adam began as I downed my seventh shot of the evening.

'Boo you Adam, you are _such _a bore! Do you want to know something? You fuck me right off, with your lies about going on breaks every two hours! I don't know what you get up to but being gone for forty minutes at a time is a fucking joke! I don't get a frigging break and I work my ass off behind that bar! What do you do you lazy ass shit! Fuck all that's what!' I slurred with my face within close proximity of his.

I could see that he was shocked by my words, but he soon began to laugh and told me again that I should really go home.

'You are a fucking dick, you really are! Laughing at me, who do you think you are eh? Don't worry I'm gone! I can't deal with looking at you're ugly mug any longer!' I was already walking to the door at this point and so I had to shout for him to hear. A few people turned to stare at me with disapproval on their faces. 'Yeah that's right, sweet Summer Adams has a downside!' I thought bitterly to myself as I stormed though the door and into the night air.

I couldn't remember my way home and I soon found myself walking aimlessly around the deserted streets of Mystic Falls. I carried on walking for what felt like hours and I really needed to piss. I looked around for a bar or a cafe that I could go in, but all I could see was an alley way. I walked over and peered into the complete blackness, it looked like it was going to swallow me up if I took one step. I hesitated for a few moments until my bladder screamed out as the need to pee intensified. 'Oh fuck it, I will only be a minute or so.' I told myself as I began walking into the terrifying darkness. I had only walked a few steps but regretted my decision immensely. I could hear someone following behind me and there was no escape. All of a sudden I felt an agonising blow to my neck as something was inserted into my veins. I opened my mouth and screamed in the most chilling matter, and then, everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! What do you think is going to happen to Summer now? I want to say sorry that Damon isn't in this chapter but I promise he will be in the next one, and I think you will like it! Thanks again for reading!<strong> xx


	5. Tortured

**Hey guys! Sorry its taken a little longer than usual to get this chapter up! I had work and then it was my mums birthday but its here now! Once Again I would like to thank everyone who are making my story one of their favourites or on their alert subscription! It means a lot! I am slightly disapointed that I haven't had any reviews as of yet but I am remaining hopeful!**

**Anyway this chapter was fun to write, as I have never written anything so violent before! It was a new direction for me but it was a fun experience, if not a little hard to come up with some gruesome stuff because I am the least violent person out there lol! I would love it if you would let me know how I did! :) **

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my little story!**

**Lots of love **

**Hannah xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Tortured<p>

Trent's POV

I looked up for what felt like the hundredth time as I heard the door to the Mystic Grill open yet again. I didn't have to sigh and look away this time though as the person I had been waiting for walked out. Laughing to myself as I watched the silly young girl stumble as she walked, I realised how easy it was going to be to take her down. 'Second time lucky' I thought to myself as I began following Summer Adams on her walk. I noticed she turned in the opposite direction of her home and couldn't believe how lucky I was getting. Drunk, unprotected and going in the wrong direction, this was going to be almost too easy. I kept my distance as she walked along the sidewalks. I didn't want her to catch sight of me - that would ruin everything. I started to get impatient with the silly girl, she obviously didn't know where she was going and I needed to find the right moment to carry out my plan, but it seemed to take forever. Finally I saw her stop a few feet away from an alleyway. I studied her face and I could tell she was having some sort of conflict with herself. 'She's probably debating if she should step inside or not. Do it Summer!' I thought to myself with a raising sensation of excitement building within my dead body. It was getting closer to the time where I would heavily sedate the witch and take her away to torture her before I would finally kill her. I could feel the smile spread across my face as I my black eyes followed her walking into the darkness. 'It's time'.

Speeding across the road as quietly as I could, I allowed myself to walk close behind her. I could feel the warmth radiating from her body as the delicious blood ran beneath her skin. I had to stop myself from killing her right that second and draining her body completely of blood. No - I had to go through with what I had planned. I needed my revenge on the Adams' and that's what I would get. Torture would satisfy me more in the long run than drinking her blood now. Besides once I got bored of torturing the stunning witch, I could then allow myself to fill my body with her warm, sweet blood. I inched closer and closer until I knew she sensed I was there, I heard her breathing quicken and her stride widen, as to where I did not know. There was no escape. Before Summer had the chance to turn around, I rapidly pulled the syringe out of the pocket of my black leather jacket, and plunged it as hard as I could into the vein running up her neck. It took her a minute before she fell to the ground. I let her body fall to the floor before I picked her up, might as well let the bruising begin. The temptation of her blood was getting almost impossible to resist as I held her in my arms. I only had to look down to see her neck pulsating with the tasty red liquid. 'Get it together Trent!' I growled to myself and then sped off to the deserted warehouse where the torture would commence.

Summers eyes began to flutter as I watched her from the doorway of the empty room. Its walls were that of a cold grey concrete and its temperature was cold, even for the likes of a vampire. The floor was also concrete and the only object that occupied the room was a wooden chair. Sat unconsciously (well semi conscious now) upon the chair was Summer Adams. I took pride in the sight of her. I had taken a lot of time to bind her to the chair with barbed wire tied incredibly tight around her wrists and feet. I chuckled when I saw how the barbed wire was beginning to mould into her skin. I had placed black duck tape over her mouth but it had taken me several attempts as I wasn't completely satisfied with the position I had placed it the first couple of times. I had taken great pleasure in swiping the tape from her lips as quick as lightening and shivered with joy when her lips began bleeding, dripping down her round dark sandy chin. Thus far, I hadn't gone any further with the torture as I wanted the fucking witch to be conscious for some of it. It was inevitable that Summer would be dazed and confused for a couple of minutes after she awoke, but I wasn't sure how long it would take her to realize what was going on and begin using her witchcraft on me. With this in mind, I was only going to allow myself two minutes of torture before I would knock her out again. I could see Summer gaining full consciousness now so I wasted no time in making my way over to her.

'Hello again my darling Summer!' I shouted menacingly into her face. 'I trust you knew I would be back for you, after that rather nasty trick you pulled on me the other night! I didn't like that very much; it came as a bit of a shock! In case you haven't guessed my kindness in killing you quickly is no longer with me, I am going to make this slow and painful! I said in a more threatening calm tone. I could see her confused eyes becoming more and more aware by the second and decided I had spoken enough. I raised my hand above her head and brought it back down across her face with an almighty force. I had been a little to forceful though as I had managed to knock her out again. 'Damn it Trent! You still had valuable time to cause more fucking pain; you need to be more careful!' I shouted out loud to myself as I bought my hand back up in anger! Just as I was going to bring it down to hit Summer's beautiful face again, I felt a firm grip upon my arm stopping me from doing so.

'I really wouldn't do that if I were you.' I heard an unknown deadly voice say from behind me. I spun around to see the intruder. I had seen him before, but only through watching Summer. I recognised him as the man who was constantly annoying the witch. I suspected he was a vampire but I didn't realise he would pose as a treat to my plan on killing the woman. My observation of the pair had told me that they hated each other so why the hell was he here?

Damon's POV

'Why the fuck are you here?' Yelled the stranger in front of me with clear venomous hatred in his voice.

The truth was I wasn't completely sure myself. Well I knew I was here to save the witch Summer, but what I couldn't understand was the feeling inside that had compelled me to do so. I had been going out of my way for weeks now to wind her up, it was fun to do, but I would never believe I would go out of my way to save her, I barely knew the woman. Why then, was there this feeling deep inside screaming at me to save her. I shouldn't have cared about her safety I was Damon frigging Salvatore and I knew she was just one of many girls that were doomed to die by a vampire – some by me – yet here I was stopping this other vampire from killing a girl a hardly knew. Despite that, I answered the man in a confident manner that completely defied how I felt.

'I am here to take Summer back home and to kill you, you fucking stupid dick!'

I watched his face transform into the monster within him as he lunged at my neck with his razor sharp teeth. I quickly grabbed his neck with my other hand and forced him against the wall.

'I really wouldn't do that either. We can do this two ways; I can kill you know quickly without any hesitation, or you could try and fight me and drag this out longer than it is necessary. Either way I will kill you.' I was really starting to get pissed off with the vampire now I didn't have the time for his failing efforts to fight me.

'How did you know I was here?' I heard him say through my vice like grip on his neck.

'Well I was on my way to the Grill when I saw Summer leaving. Naturally I followed her because I only planned on going to the Grill to annoy her. It has become a little hobby of mine.' I smirked as I said this. 'Anyway as I was about to make my way over to her, I noticed someone watching her on the other side of the road and decided to investigate. That was when I saw you. It's funny really, You were following Summer without knowing that someone else was following you! You need to be more wary! I laughed without humour. 'I lost you for a while, I looked away for a split second and when I looked back you were gone. I'm guessing that's when you sedated her. It didn't take me long to find you though, Summer has a very definable scent to her.' I explained. 'Now then let's get this over with because I really don't have the time.' Within a second I was behind the short stocky vampire and without a moment's thought I snapped his neck, I then went to the chair which Summer was sat on, and ensuring my eyes didn't look at her I gently placed the back of the chair onto the floor and snapped of a leg. Snapping the chairs leg in half to make a stake I ran it into the enemy's heart. 'Sorry about the lack of action big guy, but like I said I have no time today.'

I forced myself to look at Summer then. I couldn't believe what I saw. If it wasn't for the fact I was trying to save the woman I would have been impressed with the man's efforts. Summer had barbed wire around her wrists and ankles which was clearly too tight as I could see it disappearing into her skin. I could see blood stains dripping down her beautiful chin and a red hand mark across her face. The poor girl looked a mess and without a doubt in a lot of pain, well at least she would be when she woke up. I went over to her unconscious body and carefully bit through the wire with my teeth. Once I had freed her from the chair I gently picked her up and stood there with her in my arms. For a short time I didn't know what I should do but soon sense came back to me and I took her back to the mansion.

'Oh my goodness Damon! What's happened?' Elena gasped as I walked into the living room. Trust her to be here! I swear she practically lived her now!

'A vampire tried to attack her; I'm guessing he knew who she was because he was all set on torturing her before I got there! I reckon he was after revenge, but on what I don't know.' I replied more to myself than to Elena. 'Where's Stefan?' I asked when I noticed he wasn't by her side like he usually was.

'Oh he got a little hungry so he went to get food.' She replied with a weird look on her face. 'That's not important though! What about Summer? She looks pretty messed up!' Elena said with concern in her voice and on her face. I hated seeing her so worried all the time, it was so depressing and I felt like I could do nothing to make her feel better. Stefan was useless brooding idiot sometimes! If Elena was mine I would do all I could to stop her from worrying!

'I'm going to take her up to my room until she wakes up. I can't take her home looking like this Bonnie will probably try to kill me and we are just getting past our differences.' I could see this didn't please Elena; she had some real trust issues with me sometimes. 'Don't worry Elena I'm not going to kill her I just went out of my way to save her for fuck sake! Have some damn faith!' I yelled as I sped out of the living room and into my bedroom. I placed Summer down on my king sized bed as gently as I could but I was so frustrated with Elena that I went a little rougher than I planned. 'Come on Summer wake up.' I shook her shoulder to try and stir her but nothing happened. 'I guess I'm just going to have to wait.' I thought impatiently.


	6. Reasons

**Hello my lovely readers! **

**I am not going to be able to upload every day like I have been from now on as I am back to college unfortunately. But I will try to upload as soon as possible! :)**

**Anyway this Chapter was one of my favourites to write as it looks into Summers past and allows us to know the real reason as to why Trent was after her. Also Damon and Summer share a couple of intense moments, which I think you might like! **

**Thanks again for everyone who are taking the time to read my little story! Maybe I will get some reviews before I upload the next chapter. It will be totally awesome if I did!**

**Bye for now**

**Hannah xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Reasons<p>

Summers POV

I could feel the darkness slipping away as I began to come conscious once again. My eyes were so heavy that I couldn't open them for a couple of minutes, no matter how hard I tried. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I was greeted with such a blinding brightness I immediately closed them again. Now that I knew I could open my eyes I suddenly felt frightened. I didn't want to be welcomed back to reality only to be tortured again by Trent, not knowing where I was and what was going on around me scared me to my very core. As I became more and more aware of the noises to which surrounded me, I heard a familiar voice saying my name and it calmed me down – however much I hated to admit it.

My calmness was soon destroyed as I became aware of the excruciating pain I was in. My wrists and ankles felt like they were on fire and I panicked that I know longer had and lips (I know it sounds silly) but it felt like they had been torn away from my mouth and all was left was a gaping hole. When I registered the pain on the left side of my face I couldn't stand it. It felt like a million needles were penetrating into my skin over and over again and they wouldn't stop. I became aware I was suddenly screaming.

'MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE! THERES TOO MUCH PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!' I pleaded to the voice who had been previously saying my name, although now I couldn't remember for the life of me who it was. I suddenly felt a firm but gentle grip on my thrashing arms as they were pinned above my head.

'Shush Summer, it's okay you're safe now he can't hurt you anymore. It's me Damon. Seriously Summer you need to stop moving so violently. Come on honey, open your eyes it alright.' Damon soothed in a melodic quiet voice.

'Damon! I can't I don't want to! Too bright! Please Damon make this pain stop I can't take it anymore!' I begged as I kept my eyes tight shut.

'Calm down honey, I can help you. I promise I will make the pain stop but I need you to open your eyes for me, can you do that?' He asked.

I slowly began to feel the intense panic fade away, but I was still hesitant to open my eyes. I didn't know what I would open them too. Slowly I began inching my eye lids open, allowing myself to get use to the light every time I opened them a little bit more. Finally they were fully open and my eyes began to adjust to my surroundings.

I was in a bedroom, Damon's I assumed. It was large from what I could see with high ceilings. As I turned my face to the right I could see tawny brown hard wood floors. Damon had painted all the walls an off white accept one, the biggest wall in the room was painted in the darkest black. He had placed paintings all around the room, varying in style and size but each one beautiful. As I turned my head to the left I noticed he had an un-suite bathroom, but I also noticed him.

The eldest Salvatore brother had concern plastered across his achingly beautiful face. It was rather refreshing to see something other than a smirk placed upon his face. I looked into his wonderful ice blue eyes and saw that they had conflict within them. Damon was fighting with himself about something. I had to stop myself from reaching up and touching his face, I didn't know what was wrong with me, I shouldn't want to touch this usually holier-than-though murderous vampire. My thoughts soon turned back to the offer to which Damon had just presented to me. I had opened my eyes - now he needed to take away my suffering.

'The pain... please... stop' I gasped as it seemed to intensify with each word I spoke.

I could see he was still fighting with himself, but after a few seconds a defeated look spread across his face. Damon raised his wrist to his full red lips and I gasped as he bit himself hard, drawing blood. He then moved his wrist to my mouth and uttered a word that made me feel physically sick.

'Drink' He whispered, staring at me with sheer determination. He could see my shocked hesitation so he added 'it will stop the pain and heal your wounds.'

Hearing him say this was all it took to get me to drink the blood from his wrist. I closed my eyes as he gently pressed his arm into my mouth. I opened my mouth slowly, still not sure if I wanted to do what I was about to do. When my mouth was finally around the bite mark he had just made, I allowed my tongue to lap a little of the blood. It was strangely warm and had a slight sweet taste to it. I had tasted my own blood before when I had given myself a paper cut, but the iron taste of human blood was far from how a vampire's tastes. I soon found myself holding Damon's wrist to my mouth and sucking upon it with much force. He allowed me to do so for about a minute before he pulled his arm back towards his own body.

'Better?' He said with a hint of the irritating smugness he usually possessed.

The severe suffering I had been in only a mere 2 minutes ago, had gone though so I replied with a shocked nod of the head.

'Now then, care to tell me why I just had to save your ass from a vampire I have never laid eyes on before?' Damon said rather harshly. All traces of concern had gone and his face was that of a cold emotionless mask.

'I'm sorry Damon, I am truly grateful to you for saving my life, but I can't tell you. It's too personal and I don't think I can face re-telling the story.' I replied with my eyes upon the floor. I tried to hold back the tears that were ready to spill from my eyes. I didn't want to remember the reasons as to why Trent was after me. It hurt too much.

'Well unfortunately for you, I really couldn't give a damn how painful or sad it is for you to tell me! I just saved your fucking life for god sake, so I think I deserve some answers Summer!' Damon bellowed, his deep voice echoing around the room.

I cowered away from him in fear at how loud and threatening his voice was. I knew Damon Salvatore has saved my life and that he deserved answers, but was I ready to face what I had been running away from for the past year? I wasn't sure if I could handle it, but there was only one way to find out.

'Fine! It's a long story Damon, and a hard one for me to even think about so I would appreciate it if you could show a little sensitivity and not say a word, okay?' I said as the lump in my throat became bigger.

Damon pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key, so I took a deep breath and began the story of why Trent was really after me.

'Since I was only 3 years old, I had been best friends with a girl named Jennifer. We did _everything_ together; we have lived together, shopped together, on one occasion we did the same boy together.' I said forgetting where I was for a moment.

Damon lost his tough composure once I had said that, and a naughty smirk spread across his face. I pretended to ignore this and carried on with my story.

'When Jen and I turned 18 and had graduated high school, we spend most of that summer going out and pulling men at clubs that accepted our fake Ids. On one particular night Jen met a mysterious alluring man called Trent. He had managed to get us into one of the hottest VIP clubs in my town and she spent that whole night all over him. I thought he was just another guy Jen would forget about the next day, but she didn't. Soon Jen and Trent were seeing each other every day and she began distancing herself from me.'

'I began to get suspicious of Trent so I did a little digging. On one of the very rare occasions I would get Jen to myself I used my magic to get into her head. I asked her why Trent acted so strange around other people, why he sometimes looked like he could easily kill them. I didn't like it when she told me he was a vampire, and that she was in love with him. I hadn't ever met a vampire back then and I didn't know what the hell to do. I began researching information on what vampires could do and that's when I realised he was compelling Jen to stay away from me.'

'I was so pissed of that this _thing_ was stopping my best friend from seeing me I went round to her house, but she wouldn't answer. I opened the door using magic and that's when I found her led unconscious on the floor with a needle held in her hand. Trent had been compelling her to take drugs. I tried to take her back to my house, I couldn't stand seeing my Jen in this state, and I needed to help her. As I attempted picking her up Trent walked in and told me that I needed to step away from her. I told him he could go to hell and that he was not going to do this to practically my sister. I was defenceless against him though, as I had decided I wouldn't let him know I had the gift of magic. It was my only weapon against him, and I wanted to take him by surprise when he least expected it. Trent then told me it was too late to help her. He said that she had become addicted to the drugs he had been given her and that soon she would turn into a creature like himself. I couldn't understand why he would do that, but when I asked him he told me he loved her and that he wanted to live with her forever. At that moment Jen woke up, but I knew she wasn't the same anymore. He had already fed her his blood and killed her. Jennifer – my best friend in the whole world – had been turned into an evil being of the night. All she needed now was blood to complete the transition.' The tears I had been holding back for so long began to fall relentlessly down my caramel cheeks.

I looked over at Damon and he was staring at me with the same expressionless mask he had worn before I started my tragic tale. I knew I had to keep going so I forced the rest of the story out of my lips, fighting through the tears.

'I didn't know what to do at that point. I knew I should probably kill her but she was my oldest friend and I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I left. I simply turned around, walked out of the door and drove home. I walked around in a numb trance for days. I couldn't understand one thing though – why Trent would get her addicted to drugs before he turned her. I soon found out.'

'Not long after Jennifer had been turned huge amounts of people were being killed in my town and those surrounding it within 50 miles. In all, 74 bodies had been drained of blood in only 2 weeks, and although the police were passing it off as animal attacks I knew the truth. Trent and Jennifer were doing this to innocent people. Sweet, loving Jen was taking away innocent lives. It didn't take me long to figure out that Jen's addiction to drugs when she was human, had turned into an addiction for blood when she was a vampire. Trent wanted a partner to go on killing sprees with him, and Jen had been the perfect choice. I couldn't allow this to go on any longer, but at the same time I couldn't kill Jennifer myself. I could, however kill Trent.'

'I told my grandmother everything that had happened and she told me she would take care of both of them. I was worried that the amount of magic she would use would kill her, but she was a very experienced and powerful witch so I pushed my concerns to the back of my mind. The next time I saw my grandmother she had told me she had succeeded in killing both Jennifer and Trent. I could see she was very weak though and only a week later she died of a heart attack.'

I could feel myself hyperventilating at this point. I had spent the last year since Jennifer and my grandmother's death trying not to deal with it, I forced myself not to think about it for so long, and now here I was finally coming to terms with what happened. I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me and Damon pulled me into his embrace. I was surprised by his actions, only a few minutes ago he was cold and distant and now he was hugging me and stroking my hair.

'Your grandmother didn't kill Trent though did she?' Damon asked in as sensitive a voice as he could. I shook my head.

'He kept trying to come after me, but I never left the house at night. Trent didn't have a day walker ring like Stefan and yourself, so I knew he would only come after me when it got dark. I was in my home by 6'oclock every night for a year. I became a frightened wreck until my mother told me she was going away for 6 months to a witch's convention in the Amazon Rainforest. I told myself I needed to toughen up and I refused to my scared of him anymore. I couldn't live my life in fear of him anymore and that's when I came to Mystic Falls. I thought I might have seen the last of him, I didn't think he would find me but he did.' I was shaking uncontrollably now, my head was buried into Damon's hard muscley chest and I could feel his strong hands stroking my hair.

'Shush, everything is going to be okay. He's gone now and he's never coming back.' Damon soothed.

I turned my head to look at Damon's face and found myself getting lost into those magical eyes of his. He was staring at me also. I don't know how long we stayed in the position for but it felt like forever.

Elena's voice soon broke the moment that me and Damon seemed to be having, and I snapped back into reality.

'Is everything ok in here?' Elena asked poking her head around the door.

'Yeah everything is fine. I.. I think I'm going to go. Thanks for everything Damon, but I really should get home.' I mumbled as I got out of the bed and tried to hurry out of the door.

'Wait, let me drive you! I would feel better knowing you got home safe.' Damon shouted after me as I reached the top of the stairs.

'No! I'm fine! I will text Elena when I'm home so you know I am safe! Bye!' I shouted as I ran down the stairs and out of the front door.

'What just happened?' I asked myself as I thought back to the intense moment I had shared with Damon Salvatore only five minutes ago.


	7. Feelings

**Hey guys! **

**I am sooo sorry it has taken me such a long time to get this chapter up! I have been a bit of a busy bee this week and haven't had much time to write. I had orginally planned to make this chapter longer but I have decided to split my original idea for this chappie into two chapters instead! **

**I felt so bad about not uploading this week that I felt like I should post something as soon as possible. ****As a result, this chapter isn't that exciting but It is significant. I promise the next one will see Damon and Summer finally giving in to their feelings for one another.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this short little chapter. As always thanks for reading my little story and favouriting etc! It really does mean a lot!**

**Bye for now**

**Hannah xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Feelings<p>

Damon's POV

I tried my hardest to keep the emotionless mask on my face while Summer continued with her tragic story of her past. However, seeing this usually feisty and confident young woman in the emotionally unstable state she was in, I could not maintain my composure. I had to comfort her, make her feel better.

I didn't understand what was happening to me. First I saved her life when I knew I shouldn't have cared, and now here I was comforting a girl who had told me a nasty story of a vampire that could quite easily have been me. I knew I was capable of doing what Trent had done and not think twice about it, the only difference is I would not have been in love with Jennifer if it had been me. Even I, Damon Salvatore wouldn't go so low as to treat a girl I loved in the way Trent did. I might manipulate people and kill them without a second thought, but I would _never _do that to someone I loved.

Maybe that was the reason why I felt like I needed to touch her, make her feel safe. When Summer began to hyperventilate I couldn't help myself anymore. I sped over to the bed and pulled her into my arms. My still heart felt like it jumped a little, as she buried her utterly beautiful head into my chest. I began stroking her luscious red-brown hair in an attempt to calm her down. When I felt like she had calmed down enough I asked the obvious in a voice that I hoped would show sensitivity. I wasn't sure how it sounded to Summer though, I had never cared about being sensitive before so it wasn't necessary for me to use such a tone.

'Your grandmother didn't kill Trent though, did she?'

I guess I sounded okay because Summer buried her head further into my chest and shook her head. As I listened to the mumbled end of her story I continued to stroke her hair and rock her back and forth. I felt something I hadn't in over 100 years as I did. I began to get a warm tingling sensation inside and I felt safe. Me – Damon Salvatore - that bad ass scary vamp felt save with this damn woman witch! What the hell man? I didn't need to feel safe! I already was, besides I could take care of myself!

When Summer had finished talking I hushed the words 'Shush, everything is going to be okay. He's gone now and he's never coming back.' I felt Summer move her head as I said this so I looked down into her eyes. As soon as mine met hers I couldn't bring myself to pull them away. They truly were the most magnificent eyes I had ever seen. They were so grey they gave the illusion of being silver and around her black iris were a fantastic purple ring. They were magical. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity and I soon began to get an urge to kiss her. As I was about to lean in I heard Elena's voice inside the room.

''Is everything ok in here?'

I could have killed her! However much I loved the stupid girl, I really could have murdered her for breaking the moment I was having with Summer. I knew I should have been grateful to Elena because Summer was just some woman I had met only 3 weeks ago but all I knew is how much I wanted to kiss her. What made Elena's intrusion worse was how Summer reacted after.

'Yeah everything is fine. I.. I think I'm going to go. Thanks for everything Damon, but I really should get home.' She mumbled as I watched her get out of the bed and run to the door.

'Wait, let me drive you! I would feel better knowing you got home safe.' I shouted after her as she reached the top of the stairs. I couldn't let her go on her own after what had happened that night with Trent. It would be stupid and irresponsible.

'No! I'm fine! I will text Elena when I'm home so you know I am safe! Bye!' She shouted as my eyes followed her body running down the stairs and out of the front door. I went to go after her but Elena stopped me.

'Let her go Damon, she needs to be alone right now.'

Elena's comment snapped me back into the reality I was living in and I realised my emotions were getting the best of me. 'Get a fucking grip Damon! You have shut your emotions off for the last 165 years, and you are not going to turn them on now. You are just being an idiot because of everything that has happened with Katherine and Elena. I _do not _have any feelings what so ever for Summer Adams!' I screamed inside me head. I knew I was wrong though, I did have feelings for her, and they needed to be turned off. Deep down though, I knew that I didn't want to turn them off anymore; I wanted to feel loved for once, rather than me falling in love with girls who didn't want me. Most of all, however, I wanted to be in love with someone other than Elena and Katherine. I wanted Summer and I was going to get her.

Summer's POV

As I gathered be surroundings I realised I had no way of getting home. I had no car and it was too far to walk; besides I was scared of walking home alone at night after what had just happened. 'Damn it Summer! What are you going to do now?' I asked myself as I looked around for an answer. 'Looks like I am going to have to ask Damon to take me home after all.' I sighed with a feeling of resentment. I didn't want to ask Damon for anything. I don't know why I felt the way I did around him, but I certainly didn't want to! I couldn't bare the thought of giving myself an excuse to feel the way I had been again, but I had no other choice. Just as I was about to turn around and reluctantly knock on the Salvatore brothers door I heard someone approach me.

'Summer?' I heard Stefan ask. 'What are you doing here, are you okay?'

'Hey Stefan! Well it's a long story, I'm sure Elena or Damon will get you up to speed though.' I joked in reply. I suddenly realised that I no longer had to ask Damon for a lift home as Stefan could help me out. 'Actually why don't I tell you, I kind of need someone to take me home, maybe you could give me a lift well I tell you of the nights event?' I asked feeling rather cheeky.

'Please don't look so worried Summer, of course I will take you home! I am pretty pissed of Damon didn't offer though! He's such a jackass sometimes.' Stefan growled as he shook his head.

'Well he did actually, I just didn't take it. I don't really feel like being around him right now.' I said finding myself become slightly defensive of Damon.

I saw Stefan raise an eyebrow as I said this, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he walked to his car and opened the passenger door for me.

'Thanks' I smiled.

As I told Stefan what had happened that night I could see he was just as confused as I was about how much Damon had seemed to care. I knew from Bonnie that Damon turned off his emotions and didn't care who he hurt, so it baffled me that he tried to save me. I had only known him for a few weeks and all he had done was go out of his way to annoy me. So why did he rescue me from Trent? And why did he comfort me the way he did? The question I wanted the answer to the most though was; why did I like the fact that Damon in particular had saved and comforted me? I couldn't understand why I would feel the way I did around Damon. He was a vampire, and a pretty nasty one at that. He killed people and didn't care. I had spent the past year of my life avoiding a vampire similar to Damon, yet here I was beginning to develop feelings for him. However much I hated that fact and wished it wasn't true, I knew it was. I was developing feelings for Damon Salvatore and I didn't know how to stop it.


	8. Resisting

**Okay guys so heres the next chapter for my little story! I think you may like this one, so dont be fooled by the chapter title! :)**

**I am not 100% sure when I will be able to get another chapter up. If there isn't a chappie up before Friday then I won't be posting one until the following week as I am on Holiday. I have left this one on a teeny weeny clif hanger so I do apologize in advance to those who want a the next chaper up quick. I hope this chapter had enough Samon action to keep you going though! **

**I did a little twist near the end as well, so I would be grateful to know if I made the right choice? **

**Anyway thanks again for reading**

**Much love**

**Hannah Xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Resisting<p>

Summers POV

I knew it was ridiculous but for the next three days after Damon had saved me, and I realised I was starting to develop feelings towards him, I phoned in sick at the Grill. I really couldn't handle seeing Damon right now. Damn it I couldn't even handle the thought of me liking the smug idiot! I had spent the past few days mostly on my own. Bonnie had been acting strange lately. Ever since she had finally admitted her feelings for Jeremy and they had decided to become a couple, I had hardly seen her. I know it isn't strange for her wanting to spend time with her boyfriend but I have a feeling something else is going on. On the first day that I phoned the Grill to say I was ill, she said she was going out for a few hours but when she came back she acted like she was hiding something. She seemed different somehow, more... capable? I didn't know why I thought my choice of word fitted but it did. Bonnie definitely seemed more capable, but of what I didn't know. I needed to find out though.

I kept trying to talk with Bonnie after that, but she would always change the subject and head out to see Jeremy. Whenever I saw her giggle at a text he had sent her or heard her on the phone to him, my mind would wonder to Damon and I would have to mentally snap myself out of my stupid thoughts. He was so sexy though. His piercing bright blue eyes alone were enough to turn me on. Not to mention his thick dark hair that always looked stylishly messy and framed his out of this world gorgeous face. 'Stop it Summer!' I screamed to myself as I once again found myself day dreaming about the Salvatore brother I had sworn to stay away from when I first came to Mystic Falls.

After the third day of being stuck in the house alone, I began to get bored and knew I couldn't avoid seeing Damon forever. I had to go back to work the next day and face him. A part of me felt utterly excited of the thought of seeing him again. I hadn't gone a single day in this town without him teasing me, and I kind of missed it. Another part of me dreaded it. I couldn't allow myself to fall for Damon Salvatore! I wouldn't. I had prepared myself the whole day before I went back to work. I convinced myself that I didn't have feelings for Damon at all. I was just so grateful to him for saving my life. I must have repeated those thoughts about a million times before I felt I was ready to face him again. That night I went to bed with such a contrast of feelings flowing through me I found it difficult to sleep. When I finally did I had the most bitter sweet dream.

_The most delightful sensation of someone rubbing their hands up my inner right thigh made me open my eyes. Staring deep into mine were the ocean blue eyes that I could never get used to. He had a sweet smile on his face as his blood red lips reached down to caress my own ever so softly. Damon's light kisses suddenly become harder as I wrapped my long caramel arms around his neck. I couldn't resist him and I found myself pushing my body closer to Damon's. I wanted to feel his muscley perfectly defined body against mine and right now we just weren't close enough. As I led on my bed with his weight on top of me I had never wanted anyone so much. Soon Damon's lips moved away from mine and he began trailing kisses down my neck. I couldn't help myself as I moaned his name in delight._

'_Damon' I gasped in pleasure as his lips reached the pulse point on my neck. His kisses soon turned into little nips as he grazed his teeth gently over my neck. After only a minute of his gentle bites he raised his head and I suddenly saw Damon's monstrous fangs. I screamed in terror as he bought his sharp teeth back down to my neck with an almighty speed._

I jerked awake screaming. Sweat was covering my whole body and it took me a minute to gather my surroundings. I was horrified that I had just had a steamy dream about Damon Salvatore and terrified about how it nearly ended. What is going on with me? I thought as I tried to steady my breathing. I looked over at my alarm clock, it was 10.30am. 'Shit Summer! You slept in late!' I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the shower. I only had an hour and a half to go until I would be back behind the bar at the Grill serving the likes of Damon Salvatore. Although I didn't know where my dream had come from I knew one thing for sure. All my efforts to persuade myself that I didn't have feelings for Damon were wasted. I know found myself wanting to pick up where my dream left off but this time I wanted to be awake. 'Oh my god Summer you are going insane!' I thought bitterly to myself.

When I stepped behind the bar at five minutes to twelve I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed when I saw Damon wasn't there. I knew I should have been glad, I had spent the past three days avoiding him, but I kind of wanted him to be there so he could tease me about our moment the other night. I let out a little sigh and walked towards Jenna, Elena's Aunt.

'Hey Jenna, how's it going and what can I get you?' I smiled at her. I liked Jenna, we were similar in age and had gone out each time I came to visit Mystic Falls and let's just say we tended to get slightly worse for wear.

'Hey Sum! It's going good thanks honey! I was thinking we need to go out again soon. It feels like it has been ages since we last had a good piss up.' She winked. 'I will have any shot that you have, just make sure it's nice.'

I nodded to her with a huge grin on my face and just as I was about to ask her when she would like to go out, I heard a voice that made my heart stop for a moment.

'I hope I am invited to your little party, I have always been a big fan of threesomes.' Damon said with his usual smirk clear in his voice.

I heard Jenna moan but I had to bite my lips hard to stop myself from laughing.

'I'm gonna get going actually Summer, get my new number of Elena and we will sort something out. See you soon hun.' Jenna walked off with a quick smile at me and a glare at Damon. Her reaction towards him made me think that it's how I should feel when he's near me, and I soon began to feel the conflict within myself arise once more. I tried to avoid his gaze as long as I possibly could but he kept trying to get within my sight.

'Oh come on Summer! We need to talk about our special little moment that occurred the other night. You broke my heart running off on me like that. I was so close to kissing those beautiful plump lips of yours.' Damon purred as I finally lifted my gaze to his.

'Do not blush Summer! Do not give him the satisfaction he so wants.' I said to myself but I could feel my cheeks burning with every word he said.

'There isn't anything to talk about Damon. I was in a state after everything that happened that night and you were the only person there to comfort me. It could have happened with anyone, I can assure you it meant nothing.' I lied as I caught a flicker of something on Damon's face. Just for a split second I swear I saw hurt and doubt on Damon's ironically angelic face, but it was rapidly replaced with the smug look I was growing accustomed to. Maybe he felt something too. He did save me when he shouldn't have and comforted me in a way that shouldn't be possible for Damon Salvatore. I began to feel a flicker of hope. 'Maybe something could happen between us? If I can be absolutely sure that he felt something for me maybe I can allow myself to get involved?' I thought rather too wishfully for my own liking.

'Nah ah Summer, none of that please. We both know that's not true. You felt something that night and no matter how hard you try and convince yourself otherwise, you can't deny it.' He whispered in my ear. I could hardly breathe as his warm breath on my skin made my body tingle in ways that shouldn't have been possible.

'Don't flatter yourself Damon! I resent you. I hate everything that you have done. You are a murderer and a cold heartless demon!' I spat out harshly. It sounded more convincing than what I felt, because I knew that what I said was true. He was a murderer but when he saved me he showed me apart of him I never knew existed. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't decide if I should give in to my feelings or resist them.

'You know if it means anything to you, I felt something too. I don't know why and I wish I didn't because I have gone out of my way for decades never to feel anything other than for Katherine and recently Elena, but I did.' Damon said quietly.

I snapped my head in his direction in pure shock as he said this. I could tell by his expression that he also couldn't believe what he had just said. His usually blue eyes were black as his pupils widened when the realization of what he had just said hit him. I couldn't believe my ears. Did he really just say that? The eternal stud, who cared for no one other than himself and Elena just said he felt something for me? Suddenly my decision about what to do didn't seem so hard. I knew Damon wasn't lying when he said what he did, because he would never dream of saying it otherwise.

I pulled Damon behind the bar and into the backroom. We were alone and standing an inch apart. Damon's head was down and now he was avoiding _my _gaze. I couldn't believe that this egotistical nasty piece of work was standing in front of me the way he was. Oh how the tables had turned. He came into the Grill trying to get me to confess my feelings for him, and yet he was the one who 'fessed up first. The sight of his sad face looking down on the grubby wood floor broke my heart. Sadness seemed like a foreign emotion on someone like Damon Salvatore and I didn't like it.

'Damon' I whispered as I placed one finger under his chin and pulled it up so his eyes were reluctantly looking into mine. 'It's okay to feel something. It's good to allow your feelings to come out instead of pushing them away. I did feel something, but I wasn't going to let you know that without you feeling something for me too.' I could see that he didn't want to feel anything for me and that he didn't know how he even could. We had known each other three short weeks. I knew how he was feeling because I felt exactly the same way but something was happening and there was no point in resisting it any longer.

'Don't resist Damon.' I said as I stood up on my tiptoes and slowly lifted my lips to his. When our lips met it was like nothing I had ever felt before. It started off slow and gentle but soon our tongues were exploring one another's mouths and the kiss grew more and more passionate. It felt like a bolt of electricity had made its way from Damon's lips into my body and out of my feet. It felt wonderful, a million times nicer than the dream. We carried on kissing like this for what felt like forever.

'I resent this!' I heard Damon mutter against my now swollen lips.

'As do I Damon.' I muttered back.


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I thought I would come on here and explain myself a little as it has been such along time since I have updated! Well a few things have been going on with my lately and I have been really busy. Plus I finish college like this week so I have been busy getting things together for that. **

**I hate to admit it but as a result of everything that has been going on I have kinda lost my muse and I am a little stuck at the moment as to what direction I should take Resentfully Falling. I had this little routine going on where I would plan a few chapters at a time write them up and then loads of ideas would come into my head and allow me to plan a couple more chapters but that seems to have gone. I am 100% sure that once all my college work is done and everything is settled down my muse will come back and I will go back to writing a story you will all love!**

**I just wanted to let you know because I really don't want you to think I have given up on Summer and Damon because I honestly havent. I really hope you won't give up on my little story either! It may take me a little time to get back on track but I promise that when I do and my ideas come flooding back Resentfully Falling will be awesome!**

**Thanks again for reading my little story! Love you guys! **

**Hannah**

**Xx**

**Authors Note :) **

**Hey Guys! I have just been reading over my story and have realised I have made a little error. In a couple of chapters I have said Summers eyes are emerald green and then in a later chapter I have described them as silver with a purple ring around the pupil. I wanted to let you know that her eyes are a grey/silver colour and not green. I was reading a Bonnie/Damon fan fiction at the time and Bonnie's eyes were described as emerald green and when I was describing Summer I kept thinking of Bonnie, because they are both quite similar. Anyway I just thought I would say that they are in fact grey and not green and clear up any confusion. Sorry about the mistake!**

**Also I forgot to mention that I have decided to have Bonnie living with her mother rather than her father. I know in the TV programme Bonnie lives with her dad but as it is a fan fiction I changed it a little.**

**I won't be getting another chapter up for a little while now, but don't think I have given up on the story because I haven't. I have a lot in store for Summer and Damon yet! :)**

**Thanks again for reading guys!**

**Lots of love**

**Hannah Xx**


	10. Resentfully Falling

**Hey guys! I am soooooooooooooo sorry for taking such a long time to upload the next chapter of my little story. Honestly I was dishearted by the lack of reviews and I thought no-one was interested in reading Resentfully falling. I realised today though, that I don't care if 1 person is reading it or if 1000 people are reading it. I enjoy writing and so I don't mind any more how many reviews I do or do not get. I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible once I had my epiphany so I literally wrote this very short chapter in an hour. Its probably the worst one I have written so far, but I needed to get something up so I hope you don't mind. Anyway I promise the next chapter wont take me so long to get up, and it will be a hell of a lot better than this one. Enjoy. **

**Love**

**Hannah Xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Resentfully Falling<p>

Summer's POV

We carried on kissing passionately until we were interrupted my Adam and his vile language. 'Summer you fucking useless cow! Where the hell are you? You were supposed to cover me while I went out and now there is no-one behind the bar you stupid bastard!' He screamed as he barged into the backroom and saw Damon standing by my side his long muscular arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

I sighed and went to go back out the front, I had discovered within the first few days of working at the Grill it was no use in arguing with Adam. I am not a pushover by any means but no matter what anyone said to him, he still acted like a complete idiot. I was kind of surprised by the way he was shouting at me though. I knew Adam would go on long breaks every 2 hours and sigh every time someone did something wrong, although he was constantly messing up, but I had never heard him so angry before. 'Oh well' I thought to myself just as I felt Damon's arm tug me back. I looked up at his face, and saw he was extremely angry. His eyes had darkened and I could tell that the monster within him wasn't too far from making an appearance. I couldn't let that happen in front of Adam so I placed my hands on his face and stared into his beautiful eyes. He was doing his best to look past me at Adam, but I knew he was trying to contain himself otherwise he would have pushed me out of the way.

'Damon look at me.' I said gently 'Hey its okay, Adams an ass, don't worry about it. I am used to it, it doesn't matter.' I said as his gaze finally met mine and his eyes became the familiar magnificent blue I adored. I went on my tip toes and reached his lips to give him one last kiss before I went back out to the bar.

'Just because you are used to it, doesn't make it ok.' Damon snarled once my lips were away from his. I watched him move over to Adam, who was standing awkwardly by the door. Damon looked right into Adams eyes and I knew he was going to compel him. I know I shouldn't let him do it but I kind of wanted to see what happened when a vampire used compulsion. Besides Adam _was _an ass. 'You will never speak to Summer like that ever again' Damon said in a low deep voice as Adams face became an emotionless mask.

'Never again.' Repeated Adam.

'And as an apology you will let Summer have the rest of the afternoon off.' Damon said and I could hear in his voice that he was smirking. He turned away from Adam and looked back at me. I was right; he had a huge grin on his face like he was proud of himself. I couldn't help but smile back. I could hardly believe how much things had changed between me and Damon in the last two hours.

'Summer, I am giving you the rest of the day off. I'm sorry for speaking to you like garbage. It won't happen again.' Adam said before he walked out of the room and into the bar.

'Well, shall we go then? You have the rest of the day off, so we might as well make the most of it.' Damon said as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the door.

'Excuse me!' I shouted as we stepped out into the parking lot of the Grill. 'Where the hell do you think you are taken me? And why are you saying 'we'? Who said I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you?' I didn't mean a single word of it, I wanted more than anything to spend the rest of the day with Damon, but I wasn't going to let him know that. You know what they say 'Treat them mean to keep them keen.' Damon stopped in his tracks and his smug look turned into a cold, hard mask. It was funny to watch. I knew Damon didn't let himself feel anything for anyone, so when he blurted out he did feel something to me, he became vulnerable and he knew it. Damon dragging me out of the bar and thinking he could take me out told me he was taking a risk with me, but he thought I was one worth taking. Looking at his face now I could see that he regretted allowing himself to feel something for me, and a feeling of guilt washed over me.

'I am kidding you stupid Vamp! Of course I want to spend the day with you. I find it offensive that you would actually think I am so mean as to kiss you and then forgot you existed. We aren't all like you Mr Salvatore' I giggled. 'Now where are you taking me?'

'You little bitch!' He said in a growl which made my heart stutter. Wow he was sexy when he was mad. Damon didn't stay angry for long though. 'This is new to me, so forgive me if I get a little cautious when you say silly things like that. I have loved the same woman for over a century and have never felt anything for anyone else until now. Maybe you could try and be a little understanding!' He pleaded. Well that was new and completely unexpected. I thought he was going to say some witty sadistic comment. It looked like Damon wanted to open up to me.

'I'm sorry' I said and genuinely meant it. If Damon was willing to open up to someone after all these years, then I was honoured that it was me he decided to do so with. 'You still didn't answer my question though, where are you taking me?' I asked again.

'Well unfortunately for you Summer, I no longer wish to take you anywhere. I'm going home.' Damon said as he turned away from me and walked off.

I stood there in utter shock. I couldn't believe after everything that had happened between us today and everything that was said, he would just walk off after I made a stupid joke. 'Fucking stupid vampire!' I don't need him anyway!' I said to myself as I did my best to stop the tears that were forming in my eyes from falling. He was so infuriating and I really wished in that moment that I had never met him, because Damon walking away like that pained in a way that shouldn't be possible. And then realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, it shouldn't hurt me when he walked away, I shouldn't feel like my world was ending by the thought of Damon not being in my life, but it did. And in that second of time I realised that I, Summer Adams, Was resentfully falling in love with Damon Salvatore.


	11. First Date

**Hey guys! I know it has beena very long time since I have uploaded a new chapter and you have probably forgotten about my little story by now but here the latest chapter! **

**I am incredibly sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up, and I cant even promise that I will get the next one up sooner. A lot of things have happened since the last time I have uploaded a chapter and without going to much into it, I often do not feel like writing anymore. I still love writing though and I am not giving up on Resentfully Falling but I am asking you to bear with me. I wish I could explain further and I hope what is going on has not effected my writing in anyway!**

**So here it is after long last! I really hope you like it. **

**Hannah Xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 –First Date<p>

As I watched his back move further away from me, I stood rooted to the spot willing to tears to go away. 'I will not let him see me cry!' I whispered to myself. Just as Damon reached his car he turned around with one of his smug smirks placed upon his stunning face. I was so confused. Why on earth was he smirking when he had just told me that he didn't want to spend the day with me and stormed off in a huff?

'Your face! Oh summer don't look so sad, I am only joking! I just wanted to show you how I felt when you said you didn't want to spend the day with me.' He laughed.

Hearing him say this made the tears I was fighting so hard to keep back fall furiously from my eyes. I couldn't believe he would do that to me! Make me feel like he was walking away when he was just playing some silly little game! I understood why he did it though, I made him feel exactly the same way, only Damon must have felt worse because he had opened up to me, something he hadn't done with anyone other than Katherine and Elena. Realising this only made me feel guilty as well as upset and angry and I started shaking uncontrollably in the middle of the Mystic Grill parking lot. I must have looked like a wreck to the passersby. Through the blur of my eyes I could see Damon's smile fall and he was standing in front of me within a second.

'Shush Summer! I am so sorry, it was only a joke! I don't want you to cry please stop. I was being stupid. I didn't know how to handle the feeling I got when you said you didn't want to spend the day with me so I reacted like an immature idiot and for that I am so sorry!' He whispered as he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his strong arms around me. I wept into his muscular chest until I had gotten myself together enough to speak.

'No I am sorry Damon! I know how much it must have took to admit your feelings for me and I shouldn't have done what I did. I guess I just wanted to see what you would do and now I feel terrible! It's just I really like you Damon, more than I have liked anyone, although I don't know why.' I giggled through my last remaining sobs. 'I said I didn't want to spend the day with you because I wanted you to kind of fight for my attention I guess. I didn't expect you to give up so easily but I shouldn't have expected that so soon.' I looked up at his face to see his wonderful blue pools looking into my own eyes. Damon had this weird look on his face like he wanted to cry. He looked more beautiful than he had ever looked and it made my heart beat so fast I thought it would burst right out of my chest.

'I really like you to, my darling Summer and I promise I will never play games with you again. Well unless you want me to of course.' He winked and then he tenderly kissed the top of my head. Trust him to add a little naughtiness to a touching moment. I didn't mind though I still felt happier in that moment than I had in my entire life. I needed to kiss his luscious lips again so I stood on my tippy toes and allowed myself to melt in his kiss for a few moments. I still couldn't believe how much my feelings towards Damon had changed in a few short weeks.

'Come on then sexy, I want to show you something.' Damon whispered as he pulled away from our kiss and took me by the hand. We walked with our hands entwined until we reached his car where he opened the passenger door for me like a true gentleman. 'I like this Damon.' I thought as I sat in my seat and buckled up.

We drove in comfortable silence; I had my hand upon his knee and was making soothing circles with my thumb. I think I was distracting him a little as he kept looking at me with longing in his eyes every so often. I couldn't stop though, since admitting to myself that I was falling in love with Damon Salvatore I didn't want to take my hands off of him. I wish I could tell him how deep my feelings really ran, but I couldn't do that until he told me first. I knew I might have to wait a long time to hear the three little words come out of his mouth but I would wait for eternity for him. Oh gosh I'm turning into a mushy mess over a murderous vampire! Who would have ever though it? After half an hour of driving I was finally beginning to become inpatient.

'Where are you talking me Mr Salvatore? All I can see is a long stretch of road and fields either side of us! We are in the middle of nowhere!' I moaned.

'It won't take much longer, be patient Summer! You will like it when we get there.' He promised and pulled the hand that was upon his knee to his mouth to kiss it. He really shouldn't do that, it just made me want to jump his bones. I am not a slut though and I definitely will not be sleeping with him on our first date. I wonder what it's like having sex with a vampire. I cannot wait to find out; running my hands up that wonderful body of his was all I could think about from the moment we got into this car...

'Summer woah! However much I would love you to do that to me I don't think it's a good idea when I am driving. Although I could pull over if you want.' Damon's voice had become very deep and raspy and realizing where my hand was I understood why. I removed my hand from his crotch and looked away embarrassed! How on earth did it end up there without me noticing! Oh God this is so humiliating. I could feel my cheeks burning up and I didn't know where to look.

'Hey, don't be embarrassed, I get it I am an eternal stud, you can't help it.' He said taking one hand off of the wheel and pulling my face round to look at him. I was still horrified at what just happened but I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, and I was grateful that he was trying to make light of it.

'I don't know what is wrong with me, I feel like I need to touch you Damon. I honestly didn't mean for my hand to end up there though! I am not like that, I am sorry to disappoint you but I do not do anything sexual on first dates! You are making me go crazy vamp!' I joked as I slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

'I do tend to have that effect on people; they just can't seem to take their hands off of my amazing physique.' Damon joked in return. 'In all seriousness though Summer, I don't want to mess this up and I will wait as long... or as little as you want. Only when you are ready will I release my amazing sexual abilities onto you.'

I burst out laughing when he said this but I was touched that he was willing to wait for me. That was really sweet of him. I looked out of the window and saw we were no longer moving. I could see we were parked up in a lay-by in a quiet road. Just a little up from where we were parked, in amongst the trees was a gate. Where it led to I had no Idea. Damon got out of the car and came around to open the door for me.

'Where does it go?' I asked as we walked towards to mysterious gate.

'You'll see.' He replied as he took hold of my hand with one of his, and used the other to open the gate.

We walked along a barely visible foot path that was covered in debris. Me being the clumsy idiot that I am had managed to trip over about 5 times in less than 5 minutes. Each time I began to fall Damon would catch me before I hit the floor. The walk was beautiful though. Trees of every colour surrounded us and I would look up into their leaves high above and see the most magnificent birds and little creatures. After about ten minutes of walking I began to hear the soothing sound of water gently flowing. In the distance I could see an opening in the trees and I quickened my pace in an eager attempt to get to it faster. My plan didn't go so well though as I fell over yet again.

'Damn it, I'm such A fucking clumsy idiot!' I said as Damon caught me for the sixth time. I was getting annoyed at myself and I just wanted to see what was in that opening.

'Hey don't say that you are not an idiot, you are just clumsy.' Damon laughed and I glared at him in annoyance more at myself than at him. I seemed to be making a fool out of myself a lot today. 'Stop pouting and come here.' Damon said as he closed the short distance between us. 'You are so hot when you are annoyed, remind me to wind you up more often.' He then gently kicked the inside of my shins to make me fall and caught me in his arms. I gasped in surprise as I was not expecting that and smacked him once again on the shoulder.

'What the hell did you do that for you bloody idiot! I could have had a heart attack then! You are so infuriating sometimes Damon you really are!' I screamed my heart still beating fast from the unexpected fall.

'Damn I thought you were hot when you are annoyed but you are out of this world sexy when you are angry! Calm down Summer I figured I would carry you the rest of the way because you can't seem to stand on your own two feet very well at the moment.' Damon said as he sped towards the opening at an immense speed.

Before I could even ask to be put down and yell at him some more for thinking he could just pick me up like that, we were already at the clearing and he had put me down on my feet again. My anger subsided in an instant when I looked at the sight in front of us.

The lake was small in size but it glittered wonderfully in the afternoon sun. Surrounding the lake were trees so large, ancient and beautiful they took my breath away. Each one had different coloured leaves; Orange, red, green, purple, yellow. Their reflection on the lake made it look like the water was as colourful as a rainbow. I gasped in awe as I turned around to face Damon. I honestly didn't think he would have bought me to a place as magnificent as this. He was an egotistical, arrogant vampire not a hopeless romantic. I looked into his beautiful eyes and whispered a 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome; I thought I would show you something as beautiful as you are Summer, although actually your beauty is more wonderful than anything I have ever known.' He replied looking rather dazed as if he was somewhere else for as moment. He shook his head and I could see he was back with me again. 'Stay here I will be right back.' Damon sped off in the direction we had just came from and returned only a minute later with a picnic basket and blanket. I watched as he laid down the blanket underneath the largest tree and sat down. He patted the space next to him signalling for me to join him. I walked over slowly and sat down.

'Get you Mr romantic, I didn't know you had it in you!' I giggled 'Thank you though Damon it's more beautiful than I could have ever hoped.' I leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips and then I began rummaging through the picnic basket. I was starving! I pulled out a large punnet of large, ripe strawberries, a tub of melted chocolate that was strangely still hot, a loaf of crispy bread (homemade by the looks of it), some expensive looking cheese and a bottle of Champaign. It looked delicious. Damon must have been planning on taking me out when he came to the Grill today! 'This looks amazing Damon, you didn't have to go through so much trouble! I am glad you did though!'

'It wasn't any trouble at all, I'm just glad you like it. Let's start shall we?' Damon picked a strawberry from the punnet, dipped it into the chocolate and bough it to my mouth, I took a bite from it and closed my eyes to savour the taste. When I opened them again Damon placed a kiss onto my mouth. We went on like this for a while until I couldn't eat anymore. Once I had done eating I laid back into Damon's arms and looked up into his beautiful face. No matter how many times I looked at him I still couldn't get over his beauty. We talked for what seemed like an age about everything. We talked about our likes, dislikes, hobbies, jobs that we have had all the usual stuff and then the serious stuff. He filled me in with everything that had been going on with Elena lately and about the curse of the sun and the moon. The sun was setting and the sky looked so delightful. I couldn't believe how wonderful this day had turned out to be, I really didn't want it to end. Just as I was about to kiss Damon for what was probably the hundredth time, his phone went off. The load ringing of the phone sounded wrong in such a beautiful, peaceful environment. I watched as he pulled it out of his pocked and answered it whispering 'sorry' to me. I didn't mind one bit I just laid back into his arms once again and closed my eyes.

'Stefan what's going on?' Damon said into his phone, he was subconsciously stroking my hair.

We were in such a quiet location that I heard clearly what Stefan said in reply to Damon's question.

'_Isobel is back in Mystic Falls, she has just knocked on Elena's door.'_

Damon was up on his feet in a shot and our little peaceful bubble burst. It seemed like we needed to get back to the horribleness of reality and it didn't want us to wait.


	12. Meeting Katherine

**Hey guys! I managed to get another chapter up fairly quick! Yay me lol :)**

**Not a lot happens in this chaper but you get to see some more of Summers fiesty side which I think you might like. I hope that the story will become more action packed again after this chapter so watch this space!**

**Happy reading!**

**Hannah Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Meeting Katherine<strong>

Damon had dropped me home once we had arrived back in Mystic Falls; he told me that I had to stay away from everything that was going on. I was really peeved, but he said it was because the thought of me getting hurt was too much for him to handle. Then being Damon he went onto say that he couldn't lose me before we had sex, with that annoyingly sexy smirk of his plastered all over his face.

I lay in bed that night thinking of everything that has happened during the day. Everything that Damon had told me seemed to hit home; Elena was in danger and as Damon was making it his duty to protect her he was too. I couldn't allow him to get hurt so I decided that I was going straight over to the Salvatore mansion in the morning. Damon was going to have to get used to the idea of me being involved now, they could use my help – I am a witch after all.

I awoke after a restless sleep at around 6AM and knowing I couldn't possibly go back to sleep I jumped in the shower, through on a white vest top and blue jeggings, shoved my hair into a messy pony and headed over to Damon's humble abode. It wasn't until I pulled up in front of his front door that I realised I had no make-up on and I must look terrible. I know there are a lot of things going on far more worthy of my worry but I couldn't help but to panic. Damon hadn't seen me without any make-up on before and he was a bit of a man whore – what if the site of me looking like this put him off of me! Don't judge me people, I am still a girl! Pulling myself together I opened my car door and made my way up to their front porch.

Knocking on the door cautiously – after all it was only 6.45am they could still be asleep – I started chewing my nails anxiously waiting for the door to open. After about 40 seconds and just before I was about to get in the car and drive away the door finally opened. The person who opened it looked exactly like Elena although I knew straight away that it wasn't.

'You must be Katherine, my goodness the resemblance really is exact.' I said staring at her face searching for even the slightest difference from Elena's. There wasn't one, only that Katherine's hair was wavy and Elena always wore hers straight. She looked at me slightly confused, Damon obviously hadn't told her about me. 'Is Damon home?' I asked slightly annoyed that she was just stood there without saying a word.

'Whose asking?' She questioned eyeing me up like I was a piece of meat, some of her mannerisms where very similar to Damon's. Just as she asked me the question I heard the boys talking somewhere behind her.

'Isobel just showed up on her front door step.' I heard Stefan say.

'What's she doing here?' Damon asked his brother with confusion clear in his voice.

'I don't know, that's what I am gonna go and find out.' I saw them come around the corner than and into sight. Katherine turned away from the front door leaving it open so I can walk in, which I did.

'I don't think that you should tell her that I am here.' Katherine said to the brothers. 'Oh and Damon you have a visitor.' She looked at me with disgust and him with a 'you could do better look' on her face. I hated her already.

Damon's eyes rested on mine with a look of concern on his face, but there was also an expression that told me he expected me to come.

'What are you doing here Summer?' He asked as he walked towards me and took my hand. 'You need to go home, I don't want you to be a part of this, I thought I made that clear last night.' He walked me to the front door, clearly indicating that I needed to leave.

'I'm sorry Damon but I am not going anywhere. I know what you said but I can't just ignore everything that is going on around me. Not when I know the people I care about are in danger. I understand that you care for Elena so you feel bound to protect her but I...' I hesitated for a moment not sure if I should continue whilst other people were in the room, Damon and I had only just admitted out feelings to each other, I wasn't sure if either of us were ready to flaunt them in front of anyone else. I then decided I needed to tell him and whispered in his ear 'I care about you Damon, and I will be damned if I let you get hurt without even trying to help.' Of course, Stefan and Katherine are vampires so they heard the last part of our conversation as clear as day anyway.

'Well ain't that sweet.' Taunted Katherine 'You've found yourself a little girlfriend Damon, how long until you get bored of this one?'

That was it, I had had enough of her and her sarcastic remarks, she may be an old vampire bitch but I am a witch and I can do things she certainly cannot! I used my magic to pin her against the wall with an almighty force, lit one of the candles that were placed in their holders on the wall and levitated it near her hair.

'One more remark like that one Katherine, I might accidentally lose control over this candle and light your skinny ass on fire.' I said pissed off that she could talk down on me like that.

'Hey, Summer stop it now!' Stefan pleaded. 'Katherine stop winding her up, I wouldn't blame her if she did set you alight, in fact I would welcome it but I know she would feel guilty afterwards, so shut the hell up!' He said menacingly to the super bitch. Pleased that Stefan clearly didn't like her I managed to get control of my anger and let the candle fall to the floor unlit. I still had her up against the wall and I confidently walked up to her until my face was inches from hers.

'You listen to me bitch, I will not have you taunting me or giving me disgusted looks. These two might put up with your bullshit but I am warning you now, I won't. I am not afraid of you Katherine and I will not think twice about killing you if you push me. So don't. Okay?' I said in a menacing voice that was hardly recognisable to me. Wow she really has pissed me off – I never do anything like what I am doing now. Realizing what a maniac I must look to Damon I finally let her fall down to the floor and looked at him apologetically.

'Don't look at me like the Summer, I personally found that very impressive and extremely hot. I couldn't have said it better myself either. Bravo sexy. Bravo!' He said and making a show of walking over to me and kissing me hard on the lips in front of both Stefan and Katherine. I was pleased that he still thought I was sexy without any make-up on. Panic over on that situation. 'And just so you know Katherine, I don't plan to get rid of her anytime soon.'

Blushing deeply I didn't know where to look once Damon had finished kissing me and I stood awkwardly with my head down until I heard Katherine break the silence.

'Damn that was pretty impressive. You have found yourselves another witch – good on you boys! I think I like her.' I was pretty lost when she said that. I had just threatened to kill her and she was declaring that she liked me. Well I couldn't give a rat's ass whether she liked me or not, I still hated her.

'Please let me help Damon, I might come in useful against the enemy.' I half teased.

I watched Damon look towards his brother for help, clearly not knowing what the right decision was. On one hand he knew I might come in handy, they did have Bonnie but I was older and more experienced with my powers, plus the two of us together would give them an almighty advantage. On the other hand though he knew I would be putting myself in danger and I knew he didn't want me to get hurt. I looked up at Stefan with a silent plea in my eyes, hoping he would agree to let me help. I saw a slight nod of his head and felt like giving him a huge hug, instead I stood rooted to the spot waiting for Damon to speak.

'Fine, you can help but I don't like it one bit.'

I threw my arms around him, no longer caring who was in the room and began kissing him passionately with occasional the occasional 'thank you' in-between kisses. Eventually Stefan cleared his throat, reminding us that he was still there and I became very embarrassed again. Thankfully he went straight into business without acknowledging out little show any further.

'Why don't you want Isobel to know you are here?' He asked Katherine.

'It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb.' She replied with an arrogance that made me want to hit her in the face.

Damon must have felt me tense by his side as he put one of his muscular arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

'You're the one in cahoots with them, you made a deal with John that almost got me killed.' He said to her with clear distaste. That little bitch nearly got my man killed! I tensed even more and he began rubbing circles on my shoulder to calm me down.

'I did what I had to, to get out of the tomb. Now I'm re-considering my alliance. She said as she moved her hand up to her cheek and turned away.

'What do you know?' Stefan asked her clearly not convinced by her so called 'loyalty' that now belonged to them.

She turned back around again. 'I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you.' As she said this she pointed to us. 'Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here the better. Think about it Stefan, come on be smart.' She said turning her attention to the younger Salvatore brother.

Stefan clearly wasn't impressed with her little speech and went to get his coat whilst saying to Damon 'Tell you what, why don't you call Alaric and let him know that his wife has just showed up on his girlfriends doorstep.' And with a click of his tongue he walked out of the front door. Once he had left, Katherine walked off leaving me and Damon stood by the front door.

'Suppose I better ring up Alaric then.' Damon sighed and walked into the living room. I followed after him taking in the magnificence of his home.

'I hope Jenna is okay, she must be feeling so betrayed right now. Maybe I should go and see her.' I queried more to myself than Damon. Even so he gave me a look that said 'are you mad?' and began to call Alaric.


	13. First Time

**Hey guys!**

**Its been a rather long time hasn't it? Im so sorry about that! Like I mentioned before some stuff has been going on so its not very often that I get the urge to write. I did get it recently though hence the update! I can't promise you when the next chapter will be up because I need to figure out where I am going with the story yet, but I realised that there was still one thing that I could write about that didn't really need any planning so here you go!**

**There is mature content in this chapter so please don't read on if you don't like that kinda thing! This is rated M though so I think we will be fine!**

**Oh and I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who are still adding my story to their subscribe list and their faves even though it has been so long since I uploaded anything! And thank you to those who have been with me from the start and are still interested in Resentfully falling!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Hannah Xx**

Chapter 12 – First time

Summers POV

Whilst Damon was on the phone to Alaric, I decided to take a look around. In all the excitement of meeting the super bitch Katherine I didn't really get to have a proper look at the Salvatore mansion. In all honesty I don't think I have ever seen a house quite as spectacular as Damon and Stefan's. It was huge and so beautifully decorated in a gothic kind of way. I was awestruck by its beauty. Just as I was giggling at a portrait of Damon from what looked like a _very _long time ago I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

'I don't know what you are laughing at missy; I look damn fine in a pair of long johns.' Damon jokingly scolded me.

'Yeah of course you do vamp, and that flat cap really finishes off the look, Definitely one of your best outfits I have seen so far, I mean there's not a single hint of leather on you!' I joked back turning around to face him. I honestly don't think I could ever get used to how handsome he was. He was looking down at me with humour in those gorgeous blue orbs of his and I couldn't help but stroke his face with my hand and cup his cheek.

'I don't know what you are doing to me Mr Salvatore but I don't want you to stop. I don't think I have felt this happy in a long time, even with all this supernatural drama going on. Thank you for that.' I whispered to him. Yeah I Know it's mushy and believe me, I wouldn't usually say something like that so soon into a relationship – if that is even what this is – but Damon and I aren't exactly what you would call 'normal'.

Damon didn't say something for a while and I began to curse myself for being so soppy, but then he held my face in his hands and simply replied 'ditto' before kissing me so softly I thought I was going to melt. Before I knew what was happening I had somehow wrapped my legs around Damon's waist and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. The next thing I knew I had this strange sensation that I was flying and then we were in Damon's room. 'Oh God I need to stop this right now' I thought to myself but my hands were completely defying me and I now had his shirt undone and was throwing it on the floor.

His body was incredible. The sight of him without a top on and the feel of his hands cupping my ass as he picked me up and carried me to his huge bed was almost unbearable. I needed him to be inside of me and I needed it soon. Damon seemed to be on the same page, as he began tearing my top off of my body with his teeth. Bloody hell that was so sexy, I had never had that before. Moving my hands to his belt buckle his own came down on mine.

'Summer we don't have to do this, if it's too soon for you we can stop.' Damon said in a husky lust filled voice. I was so confused I didn't know whether I was angry at him or if I was moved that he was willing to slow things down for me. Wow he must really like me if he was willing to pass on a shag.

'No I don't want to stop Damon, I want you. I know that it's really soon, which won't bother you I know, but I don't know what's going to happen with everything that's going on. Hell I don't even really understand what's going on. All I know is that I haven't wanted anyone so much in my life and if I lost you I couldn't stand it. Please Damon I need this.' I said whilst pulling his lips down to mine before he could say anything else.

After a few minutes he pulled back with that ridiculous smug look on his face. 'I though you would never sleep with me, even if I were, and I quote, 'The last man on earth'. That didn't go to well for you huh? I told you that you wouldn't be able to resist.'

Urghh he was right which was _really _annoying! Oh well we all change our minds right? 'Technically you aren't really a 'proper' man because you are dead and yet you still live, so I am not really going against what I said.' I whispered into his neck as I planted light kisses all the way down to his garden path. 'Now please can we get to the good part know?'

'My pleasure.'

He moved my hair to one side and began trailing little nibbles down my torso, it felt so good I couldn't help but grab onto his hair and force his face closer. When he reached the hem of my panties he slowly took them off, and spread open my legs. His tongue began to slowly circulate my clit and it was all I could do to stop myself from screaming in pure ecstasy. He got faster and faster and there was nothing I could do but lay there and moan his name over and over. 'Mmm Damon, that's nice.' I said when I was about to climax. Right before I was about to come he stopped and brought his face back up to kiss me.

'No! What are you doing, don't stop! Get back down there and finish what you started!' I half joked.

'Nope it more fun to tease you.' He laughed and ticked my sides so I had to turn on one of them so he would stop. I was giggling so much I must have sounded like a lunatic.

'Stop it Damon, stop! Please PLEASE!' I gigged as he still continued to tickle me anywhere he could. Then he was kissing me again but slow sensual kisses on the lips.

'I really like you Summer Adams. You are so beautiful it's unreal, and you don't even know it.' He whispered against my lips. I could feel his hard shaft getting higher up my leg so I positioned myself so it could slide inside of me. I was still on my side so we were still facing one another. We started off slow just looking at one another, I couldn't believe how stunning he was, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He kept whispering sweet comments into my lips in-between his light kisses, gradually we were moving faster and faster until I felt him come inside of me at the same time I had the most amazing orgasm I had ever had. I couldn't believe we had came together. It was the loveliest sexual experience I could imagine. The look on his face showed me it was a first for him to.

'You are seriously the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet.' He said to me.

'You aren't so bad yourself Mr Salvatore.' I whispered as I moved myself close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. I was in the happiest place ever. I really was falling in love with the man, or vampire – whatever!


End file.
